In audio systems, acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) refers to techniques that are used to recognize when a system has recaptured sound via a microphone after some delay that the system previously output via a speaker. Systems that provide AEC subtract a delayed and filtered version of the original audio signal from the captured audio, producing a version of the captured audio that ideally eliminates the “echo” of the original audio signal, leaving only new audio information. For example, if someone were singing karaoke into a microphone while prerecorded music is output by a loudspeaker, AEC can be used to remove any of the recorded music from the audio captured by the microphone, allowing the singer's voice to be amplified and output without also reproducing a delayed “echo” of the original music. As another example, a media player that accepts voice commands via a microphone can use AEC to remove reproduced sounds corresponding to output media that are captured by the microphone, making it easier to process input voice commands.
To simplify explanation of these figures, the same reference numbers and notation will be used to identify and discuss both an adaptive filter and that filter's estimated transfer function.